A New Beginning
by Anneliza
Summary: Arthur's home is destroyed and he goes into shock forcing Francis to take care of him and his sons.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur was sitting in the meeting room, very bored and wondering when it was going to end, when his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

He sighed and pulled it out, the screen displaying a number he didn't recognize.

Deciding the call would be more interesting than the meeting, Arthur raised his hand.

"Yes England?"

"May I take a call?"

Germany nodded and Arthur stood up.

He didn't notice Francis stand also and follow him into the hall.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Mr. Kirkland?"

"This is him. Who may I ask is calling? I'm rather busy at the moment in a meeting," he said in an uncaring tone.

"I'm from the fire and rescue team."

Arthur froze.

"W-Why are you calling me?"

"A fire started on your property."

"W-Was anyone hurt?"

"Unfortunately yes. You should probably come and inspect it yourself."

"O-Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Arthur hung up and slid down the wall.

"What happened?" Francis asked as he walked up to the Brit.

"Th-There was a fire…at my home."

Francis's eyes widened.

"How did zat happen?"

Arthur shook his head.

"I have no idea. We have smoke detectors and we don't live that far out of the way that it would have taken long to get there."

Francis stared at Arthur for a moment before holding out his hand.

"Come on. I'll drive you."

Arthur didn't move.

"I don't need you to drive me, frog," he said as he turned his face away.

Francis smiled.

"I know zat. I'm offering to."

Arthur studied Francis for a moment before taking his hand.

"Fine, but don't think that this means anything."

"Of course not."

Francis hauled him to his feet.

"Thank you," Arthur muttered.

Francis nodded.

"Just wait here one moment. I'll be right back."

Arthur watched Francis walk out of the room.

Germany turned to Francis when he entered.

"Ah. Zhere you are Francis. Vhere is England?"

"Zere has been an accident at Angleterre's house and I am driving him home."

"Zhat's fine. Just make sure come back later."

Francis nodded again.

"D'accord. Au revoir."

He walked out of the room and rejoined Arthur.

"Come on. We can go."

Francis led Arthur through the building and outside to where his car was parked.

Arthur stopped and raised a bushy eyebrow at it.

"What?"

"Never saw you as an SUV person."

"My car is being worked on," Francis said simply and Arthur's wandering eyebrow fell back into place. Francis unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat. "Plus, I do have a son you know. I need a car I can carry him safely in."

Arthur looked into the backseat and saw a carseat before turning to stare at him.

"You have a son?"

"Oui."

"Who's the mother?" He smirked. "Or do you not know."

Francis glared at him.

"Non. I know."

"Well who is it?"

Francis ignored him and started driving to Arthur's house.

* * *

><p>As they were approaching Arthur's property, they were stopped by a police barricade.<p>

An officer walked up to the car and Francis rolled his window down.

"Sorry. No visitors."

"I own this house."

"What's your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland. I live here with my wife Alice, and our sons Alfred and Peter."

The officer nodded.

"You may go through."

He moved the barricade out of the way and let them pass.

Francis drove up to the house and Arthur gasped next to him.

He parked and they jumped out of the car.

Arthur's beautiful, English Tudor home was gone.

Nothing remained of the structure but the ash on the ground.

"Are you Mr. Kirkland?"

"Yes. What happened?"

"It seems as though someone was cooking in the kitchen, when they left the stove unattended for a short while. A dish rag that was a little too close to the stove caught fire and it spread."

"Where's Alice?" Arthur asked as he looked around for her.

"She was inside the house during the fire. We assume she was sleeping and had no idea of the danger downstairs."

Arthur sank to his knees.

"So she's d-de-?"

He couldn't finish.

"She's dead."

The man pointed to a white sheet on the ground.

Arthur took shaky steps towards it and pulled the edge back.

He fell backwards in horror and grief and Francis could see a person burned beyond all recognition.

Arthur was sobbing into his hands and Francis felt a little bad for him.

"Where's votre fils?"

"I-I don't know," Arthur looked at the ash. "W-Were they-?"

"No. No one else was inside."

"T-Then where are they?"

A car made its way up the drive.

"Arthur?"

The man turned his head to see a young woman stepping out of the car.

"Oh," he said sadly. "Hello Mary."

"I picked Alfred up from Pre-School for you. Peter is there too."

"Thank you, but why?"

"Alice put me as Alfred's emergency contact since you work."

"Where are my boys now?"

"At my house. The school called me after calling your house several times and receiving no answer."

"Can I see them?"

"Yes. You can take them home if you want."

Arthur stood up weakly and turned to Francis.

"Thank you for the ride. You can go back to the meeting now."

"Where will you stay?"

"Umm…a hotel. Until I can find a new residence. Maybe ask one of my brothers to stay with them?"

Francis's eyes narrowed at the mention of Arthur's brothers.

"Non. You will stay with moi."

"That's not necessary."

"I insist."

"What about Alfred and Peter? Won't they be a bother?"

"Zey can come too. I wouldn't dream of separating you from votre fils. Mathieu will be happy to have someone his age to play with anything."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Oui. I have plenty of room."

Arthur hesitated but Francis's offer appealed a lot more than any thought up by his brothers.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"Shall we go?" Mary cut in. "Alfred is very confused."

The pair nodded and all three climbed into the two separate cars.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm a bad person, I admit it. I've been working on this story for a while and am almost done writing the fourth chapter. *shame* I didn't want to put it up yet, but I wanted to prove that I've been working and not just neglecting my other stuff. I should have new chapters up of 'BV2' 'ATDML' 'Refuge' 'Taken' 'Please Forgive Me' and 'Back to Childhood' soon! I seriously have seven (that's right, SEVEN!) Word documents open on my computer right now and I'm trying to work on all of them tomorrow.<p>

Sorry about that but see you soon! :D

Oh! And I wrote that FranceXSnape I mentioned and need to type that up...it think that one's gonna be a twoshot...we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was relieved to see Alfred unharmed.

He pulled the small boy into his arms and held him tightly.

Alfred hugged him back and was happy to see his father.

"Are you okay Daddy? Why didn't Mommy pick me up?"

Arthur looked in his son's eyes.

"Mommy isn't around anymore. It's just you and Peter and I."

Alfred started crying and Arthur picked him up.

"It's okay, Alfred. We're going to be fine."

Arthur cradled him until he stopped crying.

Francis held his arms out and Arthur handed Alfred to him.

He had a son of his own so Alfred should be fine.

Mary led him upstairs to where Peter was napping.

Arthur lifted him carefully as to not wake him and walked back to Francis.

Francis smiled slightly and Arthur noticed that Alfred had also fallen asleep.

"Ready?" he asked.

Arthur nodded.

Francis carried Alfred to the car and set him on a seat so he could pull out a booster seat and set it up.

He took Peter from Arthur and strapped him into the car seat.

Arthur watched him carefully.

"I know how to do zis," Francis said when he noticed.

Once Alfred and Peter were settled in the back, the two adults slipped into the front.

Francis started driving and Alfred stirred.

He noticed and pushed a button on the dash.

Soft French music streamed out of the speakers and lulled the boy back to sleep.

Arthur looked impressed.

"How did you know that would work?"

Francis shrugged.

"Ze same zing happens with Mathieu. He loves my music, but it always puts him to sleep. Plus, I am a dad, non?"

"Why did you have a booster seat?"

Francis sighed.

"Mathieu is old enough for one, but he hasn't told me he's ready for one yet so I just keep it in ze car until he does."

"Why don't you just tell him to grow up and sit in it?"

Francis stared at him in horror.

"Do you do zat with your kids?"

"Yes. If they need to act less like a baby, I tell them."

"You have a lot to learn about being a parent, Angleterre. I'm assuming zat zer mozer took care of zem?"

Arthur looked out the window and nodded.

"I helped whenever I could, but Alice was so much better at it."

"Zat's because she was ze mozer, non?"

Arthur didn't answer.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

He was silent before he finally said, "She's gone. My sweet, beautiful Alice is gone and now my sons have no mother and I'm all alone."

Francis patted his hand sympathetically.

"Oui. She's gone, but your kids still have you and you still have zem. You'll be okay and you'll get to know zem better. You can learn how to be a proper parent and I shall teach you!"

Arthur snorted.

"You can't be serious. YOU'RE a better parent than me? Hardly. Your child is probably scarred from all the women you bring home."

Francis glared at him.

"Do not talk about mon fils zat way! My Mathieu is ze sweetest and most polite child zat you could ever have ze privilege of meeting!" His voice dropped to a whisper. "Besides, I do not bring anyone home. Mathieu's mozer was ze only person I ever loved and I haven't been with anyone else since I lost her."

Arthur stared at him in amazement.

"Really? How long ago did she leave you?"

"Several years."

Francis stopped talking and it was clearly the end of the conversation.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Francis's house several hours later.<p>

Arthur stayed in his seat while Francis got our and picked Alfred up.

"Come on Angleterre. Zese are tes enfants. You could help a little."

Arthur didn't move.

Francis sighed and carried Alfred inside, putting him in Matthew's bed.

He walked back out, retrieved Peter and headed to Matthew's room again.

Alfred was still asleep and Francis laid Peter next to him.

The younger boy curled up around the older and Francis smiled when Alfred pulled his little brother close and held him protectively.

Arthur was still sitting in the car, staring straight ahead at nothing, when Francis went to lock the doors.

"You need to get out, Angleterre."

Arthur didn't say anything.

Francis peered into his face and noticed that his eyes were cloudy.

'He's inside his head,' he noticed. 'He'll come out eventually, but I'll have to help him for now.'

He lifted Arthur out of the car and tried to slowly lead him into the house but the man wouldn't move.

Francis sighed again and scooped him into his arms.

He strolled into the house with the man in his arms and put him gently in his guest bed.

"Are you comfortable?"

No answer.

"Surely you cannot sleep like zat."

Still no reply.

He shrugged and bent down to pull the other nations shoes and socks off before moving higher and slipping the man's jacket off.

Arthur made no movement to stop him as he was stripped to his underclothes and a nightshirt and trousers were added which surprised Francis greatly.

Normally the other man would have been screaming and calling him a pervert just for touching his shoes.

'Angleterre is really upset if none of this is bothering him.' He paused and looked at the man's face. Vacant eyes stared back at him. 'I wonder how long he will be like this.'

He finished changing the man and pulled the sheets around him, tucking him in tightly.

Reaching up, he pushed down gently on the man's eyelids until they closed.

"Bon nuit. Sleep well, Angleterre."

He turned the lights off and left the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay for chapter 2! I've finished writing most of the fifth chapter, just need to type and revise! :D<p>

Okay so! Arthur is in shock and can't do anything for himself now, Alfred and Peter are going to be looked after by Francis, and Francis is going to take care of everything! Good stuff to end on right?

Coming up: THE MOST ADORABLE CHILD NATION EVER!

I'll give you one hint, you've never heard of him before. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Francis had already called Germany at the UN meeting to explain the situation and say that he and Arthur wouldn't be able to return.

Germany had said he understood and that Spain would be bringing him the notes.

He had also called the woman that watched Matthew while he was out of town to say that he was home early and she could bring him back.

Now he was reading while he waited for the sound of crunching gravel that announced an approaching car.

When he heard it, he closed his book and stood up.

He walked up to the door and opened it before the bell could be rung.

"Papa!" a little blond boy holding a white bear said happily as he ran at Francis.

Francis smiled brightly and scooped the boy into his arms.

"Bonjour Mathieu. J'ai manqué vous."

Matthew snuggled into his father's neck and hugged him tightly.

"J'ai manqué vous aussi."

Francis looked over his son's head to Matthew's nanny.

"Merci Ms. Moreau. I hope zat Mathieu was good?"

"Of course he was. Mathieu is the best little boy I've ever met." She smiled."I'll leave him with you." She stepped off the porch and waved as she got into the car.

Francis waved back and closed the door.

"Why are you home so early?"

"Ahh. We have a guest, trois actually." He carried Matthew to the room England had fallen asleep in. "Do you remember Angleterre?" he asked as he pointed to the man in the bed.

Matthew peered at him and shook his head.

"Non. Désolé Papa."

Francis ruffled his hair.

"It's okay Mathieu. You haven't seen him since you were very little. He didn't even know you were there."

Francis walked back downstairs to the kitchen and set him on a chair before kneeling down to be on his level.

"Are you hungry, mon petit?"

Matthew nodded.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Could I have some pancakes please? With maple syrup on top?"

"Of course."

Francis stood up and started pulling flour, butter, eggs, milk, and other ingredients out to make Mathieu his pancakes.

"Merci Papa," Matthew said as the steaming pile of food was placed in front of him, along with a jar of syrup.

Francis sat down across from the boy and watched him.

Matthew finished his pancakes and looked up at his father curiously.

Francis wiped his mouth for him and Matthew blushed slightly.

"Merci Papa," he repeated.

"Mathieu, does Angleterre being here with ses fils bozer you?"

"Of course not Papa. Quel âge ont-ils?"

"Cinq and trois."

Matthew's eyes lit up.

"So they're my age?"

Francis nodded.

"Oui. And zey shall be staying with us for a short time. While zey are here, zey will be sleeping in your bed and Angleterre will be in ze guest room. You will be with moi, is zat okay?" Matthew nodded. "Bien. I don't know how long zey will be here, but Angleterre is very sick and needs our help."

"What's wrong with him, Papa?"

"He's suffered a great shock and gotten lost inside his own mind. We need to lead him back out."

Matthew looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Tell me what you're zinking about."

The boy hugged his bear tightly before whispering, "Why is he shocked?"

"Monsieur Angleterre has lost someone very dear to him, his wife. He loved her very much and now zat she's gone, he doesn't know what to do. His boys have lost zeir mozer and he's also worried how zat will affect zem."

Matthew looked down.

"So he's like you were?"

Francis nodded.

He noticed that his son was on the verge of tears and pulled him into his lap;

"Ssh. Ssh. It's okay Mathieu," he murmured in the boy's ear.

Matthew buried his face in Francis's shirt and cried.

"What is it? What has you so upset?" he asked quietly as he rubbed the boy's back.

"I miss Mamon."

Francis froze.

"How do you miss her? You don't even remember her."

"I know, but you do. You get sad when you think about her and refuse to talk about it. I don't want you sad and I want a Mamon. Everyone else at my school has a Mamon and they make fun of me for it."

Francis tightened his grip around the boy before lifting him up to sit on the edge of the table.

"Don't listen to zem. You not having a Mamon is nozing you can control. And while I miss your Mamon dearly, she isn't coming back. No matter how much I hope. Neither is Alfred's or Peter's Mamon. We have to accept zat and move on."

Francis scooped his son into his arms again and squeezed him for a moment before setting him on the ground.

"Go get ready for bed while I wash up ze dishes. D'accord?"

"Oui Papa."

Matthew walked out of the room and Francis approached the sink.

* * *

><p>As he was finishing, Matthew stumbled back into the kitchen wearing his white nightgown.<p>

Francis smiled at him and turned the water off.

"Your ribbon is undone," he said as he pointed at it.

Matthew looked down and blushed.

"J'oblie," he whispered.

Francis laughed lightly and bent down to tie the little red ribbon.

"Merci Papa."

Francis nodded and picked him up.

"Is mon petit ready for bed?"

Matthew yawned.

"O-Oui."

"Zen I zink it's time to go to sleep."

"D'accord," he murmured as he closed his eyes and cuddled into Francis's arms.

Francis smiled again and strolled out of the kitchen, turning the light off as he went.

He walked up the stairs to his room and laid Matthew on the bed before changing into a pair of sleeping pants and a sleeping shirt.

Matthew had fallen asleep and Francis was careful not to wake him as he climbed into the bed.

He pulled the little boy into his arms and Matthew made himself comfortable on his chest.

"Bon nuit mon petit," he said softly. "Je t'aime."

Francis ran his hand through his son's blond hair affectionately while he thought.

Matthew was the only family he had left and he was Francis's best friend.

He never did anything Matthew wouldn't be happy about and he consulted with him on everything.

Francis loved Matthew dearly and nothing would ever change that.

Nothing.

Even so, he hadn't asked Matthew if it would be okay if Arthur and his sons came to stay and he felt bad about it.

Not only that, but he had given the boy's bed away to strangers.

"I'm sorry Mathieu. I should have asked. Please forgive me."

Matthew scooted closer and Francis guessed he was forgiven.

"Merci mon petit. Je t'aime."

* * *

><p>AN: AH MAH GOSH! Why is Matthew so adorable? *fangirl squee*<p>

I have nothing else to say for once...

Yes I do! Can you guess who Mattie's mother is?

Well you'll know next time! :D

See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred and Peter were awoken by the delicious smell of something cooking.

They hopped out of bed and followed their noses to the kitchen.

"Did Daddy learn to make food?" Peter asked his brother.

"Not sure. Maybe."

"Find out!" he urged.

"Okay okay!"

Alfred peered through the partially open door and saw someone at the stove.

"Who is it?"

"Not Dad. Someone else is cooking."

The man at the stove turned and noticed them.

He stopped cooking and smiled at them.

"Vous êtes éveillé. Avez-vous faim?"

Two blank faces stared back at him.

"What did he say?" Peter whispered to his brother.

"No idea."

The man laughed.

"I was speaking French, wasn't I?" He wiped his hands on a dishrag and walked up to them. "Don't be afraid," he said as the boys backed up. "I'm a friend of your fazer's. My name is Francis Bonnefoy and zis is my house."

"Mr. Francis?" Alfred asked timidly.

"Oui?"

"What are you making?"

Francis laughed again and opened the door all the way to let them in.

"Come in and see for yourself."

The boys walked in nervously and Francis followed them.

"You can sit on zat."He pointed to a small stepstool next to the counter.

They climbed on top and watched the man cook.

He grabbed two eggs and cracked them into the pan and let them sizzle.

Taking another, he cracked it into a bowl and picked up a whisk.

He noticed the two boys watching him closely.

"Do you want to help?" he asked as he held out the whisk to Peter.

"C-Can I?"

Francis nodded and handed Peter the whisk.

The little boy started mixing egg and Francis went back to the other eggs.

He flipped them over delicately with one hand while the other picked up still more eggs.

"This is hard," Peter complained.

Francis took the bowl from him and finished mixing himself.

"When you get stronger it will be easier. I had trouble when I was younger."

"Really?"

"Oui."

He pulled out another pan and poured the mixture into it.

On top of it, he placed two pieces of bread.

The boys watched him closely as he mixed some more eggs and added cheese.

Before long both boys were drooling and their stomachs growling.

"Go sit at ze table," Francis said kindly.

"Okay."

They hopped off the stool and ran over to the small table in the kitchen.

"Here you go," he announced as he placed a plate full of food in front of each boy. "What is your fazer's favorite tea?"

"Something gray," Alfred mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Earl Gray?"

"Yeah. That one."

"D'accord. Merci."

Francis made a pot of tea and poured some into a delicate tea cup and set it on a tray.

He piled another plate and put it next to the cup.

"I'll be right back. You can help yourself."

"Thank you," they called as he stepped out of the room with the tray in his hands.

Francis walked up the stairs carefully and into Arthur's room.

"Angleterre?"

The man didn't move.

"I brought you breakfast."

Arthur's eyes opened.

"Bon matin Angleterre."

He didn't receive an answer.

Francis sighed and strolled up to the bed.

"I made omelets, French toast, eggs, bacon, croissants, orange juice, and tea."

He sat on the edge of the bed and put the tray on Arthur's lap.

When Arthur made to motion to eat, Francis picked up the fork and scooped up some eggs.

"Open up."

Arthur opened his mouth and Francis placed the food on his tongue.

"Chew," he ordered.

The man's jaw moved up and down and then he swallowed.

"Bon travaille," he said kindly. "You just need to eat ze rest and zen you'll get better."

Arthur didn't say anything so Francis started cutting up the omelet for him.

When he finished feeding Arthur, he stepped into the hall with the empty tray.

As he passed the door to his room, he stopped and opened the door.

"Mathieu?" he called softly. "Are you awake?"

Nothing moved inside the room.

He walked into the room and set the tray on the bedside table.

Matthew was asleep in the middle of the bed, curled up around his bear, Kumajiro, who was held tightly in his arms.

Francis smiled and put his hand on the boy's head.

He loved the child so much; more than anything else in the world.

More than himself.

Matthew slowly woke up.

He blinked a couple times then slowly rubbed his eyes.

Francis pulled him onto his lap and gave him a gentle hug.

"Bon matin, mon petit."

Matthew smiled up at him.

"Bon matin, Papa."

"Comment allez-vous?"

"Bien."

"Vous voulons certains petit-déjeuner?"

Matthew nodded.

"Nous allons!" Francis cried as he stood up, holding Matthew above his head.

He carried the boy all the way to the kitchen.

Matthew seemed to get nervous when he saw the other two boys at the table and clutched his bear.

"Il est très bien," Francis whispered to the boy. "Zose are Angleterre's fils. I told you zey were staying with us, oui?"

"Oui. Vous n'avez."

"Would you like to meet zem?"

"O-Oui."

Francis smiled.

"Allo!" he called and the boys turned. "I hope you liked ze food."

"It was awesome!"

"Fantastique! Zis is mon fils. His name is Mathieu."

"A-Allo," the boy said shyly.

"Cool!" Alfred yelled. "We have someone to play with us!"

"Want to play?" Peter asked.

Matthew looked at Francis.

"Puis-je?"

"Oui." He put him down. "Amusez-vous!"

"Merci Papa!" Matthew cried happily.

Alfred took his hand and dragged the boy outside.

"Come on!"

Francis watched the three boys running around the yard, Alfred in front dragging Matthew by the hand and Peter a little behind them.

He decided to leave them alone and let them have their fun while he went to check on Arthur.

Arthur was still sitting like a statue in the bed.

"I know you're upset Angleterre, but you need to realize it's not your fault," Francis said gently as he sat down next to him. "How were you supposed to know zere was going to be a fire?" The other man didn't move. "I've been zhrough zis, d'accord? I know it's not easy, but zink of your sons. Zey need you! You're zeir fazer and without you, who is going to help zem zhrough zis?" Something small flickered in Arthur's eyes for a moment before disappearing. "Zey are lucky enough to have you as zeir père. You said it yourself; you're a better fazer than me. My poor son is stuck with me to raise him and according to you, he's scarred; mentally and emotionally." Arthur closed his eyes. "Being a single parent is not zat hard. You get used to it very quickly." He sighed. "It's going to be a big change since you aren't used to taking care of zem and zere are two of zem, but you'll learn." Arthur fell onto his pillows and Francis got the message. "Fine. I'll stop bozering you."

He stood up and started to leave.

"Thank you," a quiet voice murmured.

Francis spun around, but the other man was lying with his eyes closed.

"De rien."

* * *

><p>AN: I can't believe I forgot to put this chapter up! D: I went straight to the 5th chapter on accident!<p>

We find out more about much Francis loves his son.

And Francis's cooking is amazing!

Arthur said something! YAY!

And can you guess who Mattie's mom is?

Anyway! I'm gonna put this up so the story will make more sense... ^^; Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

As the weeks passed, Arthur continued to get better.

He started to have talk and have short conversations with Francis.

Francis was currently trying to read, but the English nation was the only thing he could concentrate on.

Sighing, he put his book down and lay back in his chair, closing his eyes.

He wasn't sure when the obsession had started, but he couldn't do anything about it; Arthur was always on his mind.

He constantly worried about the other man and his well-being.

It was almost as if he-

"Papa?"

The question broke through his thoughts and he opened his eyes to see his son.

"Quoi?"

"Alfred et Peter avont un question."

Francis sat up.

"Come in."

The three boys crept into the library and up to Francis.

"What is your question?" he asked the boys belonging to Arthur.

"Can we call you 'Papa'?"

Francis stared at them.

"W-Why?"

"Because Mattie calls you 'Papa' and he's our brother!"

Francis reached down and pulled the small boys into his lap.

"What about votre père? Your real dad?"

Alfred crossed his arms and pouted.

"Daddy doesn't care about us! He always let Mommy take care of us and yelled at us! You're a better Daddy than he is! You cook for us and play with us!"

"And take us to school," Peter added quietly.

"Your Daddy would be very sad if he heard you talk like that. He loves you very much but he doesn't know how to show it." He put a hand on Matthew's head. "Mathieu calls me 'Papa' because he is mon fils, my son. You two are the sons of Arthur and Alice so you can't be my sons."

"Who is Mattie's Mommy?"

Francis stiffened.

"Isn't it bed time?" He looked at the clock. "Oui. Go on."

The boys groaned and slipped off his lap.

"Bon nuit, Papa."

"Good night, Mr. Francis."

"Bon nuit garçons."

Francis watched the boys scurry off to bed and sighed.

"Jeanne…"

* * *

><p>Arthur was sitting up in bed waiting for Francis to come in with his dinner.<p>

He couldn't believe he had become so dependent on the French nation.

His pride usually would have prevented him from accepting any kind of help, but since he found out he couldn't do anything for himself, he had given in.

The door opened and the familiar tray proceeded Francis's smiling face.

Arthur almost smiled back but he wasn't able.

He had grown so fond of the other man.

Did he-

"Bon matin, Angleterre," Francis said warmly. "As tu bien dormi?"

"Yes France. I slept amazingly well."

"Très bien!" Francis smiled wider. "It's nice to hear you talking again."

"I think so too." Arthur looked away. "How are Alfred and Peter? I heard their question last night."

"Zey really do love you, zey are just sad and frustrated. Zey need you to help zem zhrough Alice's death and you can't." He took Arthur's hand sympathetically. "Don't worry. Zey'll come around. Zey just need to get used to ze idea of not having a mozer anymore."

Arthur nodded slightly.

"I wish I could help them, but I just can't believe she's gone."

"I know. I was just like you when I lost Mathieu's mozer, but I didn't have anyone to help me zhrough it. You're lucky zat way. Also, I had an eight month old son and your sons are already cinq and trois."

"I'm sorry about that. If I had known, I would have done anything to help you."

Francis's face tightened.

"Zat's a nice zhought, but you're the one zat killed her."

Arthur stared at him.

"I-I did?"

"Oui."

"How?"

"Do you remember a time called 'Ze Hundred Years' War'?"

Arthur thought back.

"Vaguely. That was a long time ago."

"Do you remember a girl born in 1412 and unfortunately died only nineteen years later in 1431?" Arthur's eyes widened. "She was a young warrior in my army and was working for God? Named ze Maid of Orléans and burned on a pillar in the Vieux-Marché? Zen burned twice more until she was only ash and zrew zat into Seine? Joan of Arc? My Jeanne?"

Arthur had looked away in shame.

"I was obsessed with power back then," he said quietly. "I know that doesn't excuse my actions, but I'm sorry. If you had told me about your son, I would have tried to buy you some more time and possibly get her acquitted. I just wanted to be feared and respected and I hated you so much that I wanted to beat you at any cost. Joan is one of the reasons I became a gentleman. I couldn't bear doing anything like that again."

"It was so hard to watch. I had Mathieu in my arms as I tried to get to her. Your guards forced me to stay in place at ze very front of ze crowd and I had to watch her burn. Mon fils too. We were both crying."

Arthur hung his head.

"I'm so sorry Francis. I know that my apology doesn't bring her back, but I've carried that guilt in my heart for years."

Francis studied Arthur's face; he was serious.

Arthur jumped when Francis wrapped his arms around him gently and put his head on his shoulder.

"Merci," he whispered. "Zank you."

Arthur blushed slightly and closed his eyes.

Just as he was getting used to the feeling, he heard a loud thud followed by crying.

"Merde," Francis muttered.

He pulled back and stood up.

"I hope everyone is okay."

"I should go check on zem." He walked to the door and turned to the other man. "I'll be back soon."

Arthur nodded and watched Francis leave.

* * *

><p>"Alright alright!" Francis called as he walked into the backyard. "What's wrong?"<p>

He looked around and saw Matthew lying on his back, completely still.

Francis's heart stopped for a moment before he ran up to his son and pulled him into his arms tightly.

"Mathieu!" he cried. "What happened?"

"W-We were playing and Mattie fell!" Alfred yelled in panic as he sobbed. "He hit his head and hasn't gotten up yet!"

Francis felt something wet on his leg and looked down.

The back of Matthew's head was bleeding.

Francis scooped his son close to his chest and sprinted towards the house.

Alfred and Peter followed him closely.

"Go get in ze car! I'll be right zere!"

He ran up the stairs to Arthur's room.

"I have to go! Mathieu fell and he isn't moving! Stay in bed until I get back! Antonio will come over to take care of you!"

Arthur frowned.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Really? Zen pick up zat glass."

He shifted Matthew in his arms and pointed to a glass halfway across the room.

Arthur paled.

"F-Fine."

He swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up.

When he almost reached the glass, Arthur's legs shook and he fell.

"See? You're sick!"

"I'm fine! I just haven't walked in awhile!"

Francis sighed and helped him back into bed.

"Stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can. Alfred and Peter are coming with me so zey can be examined too."

Arthur nodded.

"Rest," Francis ordered. "If you fell and none of us were here to help you, you could be more injured." Arthur nodded again. "Bien." Francis strolled up to him and tucked Arthur in before gently kissing his forehead.

Arthur pulled back, eyes wide.

"D-Désolé," Francis muttered. "I shouldn't have done zat." He walked to the door. "Au revoir."

Arthur's face heated up.

Francis had kissed him.

He put his hands over his face to hide the embarrassed smile appearing over his blush.

Someone knocked on the door.

Arthur struggled out of bed and down the stairs.

"You're early," he called. "I wasn't expecting you yet Anto-"

He stopped as he pulled the door open.

"A-Alice."

"Hello Arthur," the woman said. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>AN: *GAAAASP! and falls over, passing out* Okay who saw Arthur's wife coming back?<p>

Well I did! I planned it all along! *maniac laughter*

*calms down* Okay but seriously? What the f*ck is Alice doing there? And just as Arthur and Francis are getting close? NOOOO!

And what's gonna happen to Mattie? D:

Did you guess that Joan was his mom? I'm gonna explain that later...in more detail.

You're gonna have to wait and see!


	6. Chapter 6

_Someone knocked on the door._

_Arthur struggled out of bed and down the stairs._

_"You're early," he called. "I wasn't expecting you yet Anto-"_

_He stopped as he pulled the door open._

_"A-Alice."_

_"Hello Arthur," the woman said. "We need to talk."_

Arthur stared in amazement as he followed his wife.

He didn't even notice where they were going until they reached it; the basement where Francis kept all of his wine.

"Umm…Alice? Could we talk in the kitchen?" he asked slightly nervously as he looked around at the shelves.

The basements always made him uneasy.

"I don't see why here isn't as good a place to talk as any."

"O-Okay."

Alice smiled in a sickly sweet way and Arthur's anxiety increased.

She flicked her wrist and something smashed through Arthur's shoulder and into the wall behind him, pinning him.

"Ow! What was that?"

Arthur turned his head to see a short, sharp knife sticking out of his shoulder.

"Alice! Why did-?"

Before he could finish, another knife went through his other shoulder.

"When I said we needed to talk, I meant I need to talk and YOU need to listen."

She strolled up to him and tested Arthur's mobility.

Pleased, she stepped back and studied him for a moment.

"Why are you doing this?" Arthur demanded. "Don't you love me?"

Alice suddenly started laughing.

"Love you? L-Love you?" She wiped tears from her eyes. "Have you met yourself? You're boring, obsessed with things being a certain way, and way too into sewing and needlework! And a mirror? No. Your eyebrows are huge and disgusting! You're so temperamental! You have a woman's figure and hobbies! I wouldn't have believed you were a man if I hadn't seen it!" She frowned. "And you weren't even good at that." Then she started laughing again. "Just look at yourself! No one loves you! No one could POSSIBLY love you!"

Arthur stared at her.

"T-Then why did you marry me?"

Her face instantly hardened.

"I didn't want to. You said that you were a politician who traveled all around the world for your job. To me that meant fame and fortune. Mrs. Arthur Kirkland, wife of a powerful leader. Then we got married and you told me your real identity as 'The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland' and I was sworn to secrecy; no fame. So I thought that you would have plenty of money and we could live in a mansion, but what did you want? A quiet little hut out in the middle of nowhere! So my next idea was that I could gain some of your immortality, but no. You have to be a nation to be immortal, not just the wife of a nation."

"Why didn't you just get a divorce?"

"I was planning on it when I found out I was pregnant. There was no way we could say the marriage hadn't been consummated then! So I was stuck married to a man I hated and expecting a child I didn't want!" She threw two more knives that went through Arthur's knees. "Did you know I hit Alfred when he was younger?"

"W-What?"

"Yes. That's why he can't remember most of his childhood. The head damage destroyed it." More knives pierced Arthur as she started pacing. "Eventually someone noticed and called Child Protective Services. After that I decided I had to change. I became the sweetest mother ever and a doting wife. Unfortunately that landed me with Paul."

"Peter," Arthur corrected.

"I DON'T CARE!" she roared as several knives flew through the air. She calmed down and continued. "I hated my life and started planning my escape. I sent the boys away that day. I would much rather have tied them to the kitchen chairs and burned them with the house, but I couldn't. So I started the fire and placed my secret project upstairs."

"Your project?"

"Making that body of course."

"Is that what was taking up your time?"

She nodded.

"It was the most important part of my escape."

"What did you do after you left?"

"Moved into a temporary place."

"Wouldn't your name have turned up as dead?"

"It would have if I had used my real name."

Arthur looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I changed my name to Lauren Webb before I burned the house. I have a new driver's license and credit cards too. I'm much happier with my life now. I have a famous, rich, HANDSOME boyfriend who's amazing in bed."

Arthur smirked.

"Well send me the child when you have one."

His remark earned him a long knife through his throat.

Arthur started coughing and blood spilled out of his mouth.

"Would you shut up?" Alice demanded. "I'm sick of your voice!"

Arthur kept coughing and soon his shirt was stained red with his own blood.

"That shut you up!" she cried in delight and clapped her hands like a child.

A door opened and an alarm beeped.

Alice froze.

"F-Francis!" Arthur struggled to yell as more blood poured out of his mouth and throat.

"Be quiet!" Alice screamed as she threw the final knife through Arthur's heart.

Arthur gasped and twitched before becoming still and his eyes closing.

Alice ran up the stairs and dashed out an open window.

* * *

><p>"Si mi amigo," Antonio said into his phone as he stepped onto the porch. "I'm just getting here." He looked up and saw that the door was already open. "That's weird," he muttered.<p>

"What is?" Francis asked.

"You need to remember to lock your door before you leave."

"I did."

"Apparently not. The door is open."

"What?"

"Si. The door is wide open. Maybe you forgot to lock it in your rush?"

"Maybe."

"So Inglaterra is in the guest room, si?"

"Oui."

Antonio walked into the guest room but there was no one sitting in the bed.

"Then where is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's not in here."

"He's not?"

"No."

"Is he in ze bathroom?"

Antonio peered into the attached bathroom.

"No."

He walked through the house calling Arthur's name.

"I can't find him anywhere."

"What about ze basement? He might have fallen down zere."

"Okay."

Antonio started heading down the stairs to the cellar.

He saw a red pool on the ground.

"I think Inglaterra spilled some of your wine."

"Zat's okay. He's sick and weak. He probably didn't mean to."

Antonio inspected the pool and noticed it made a trail.

He followed it to the back of the cellar.

"It smells awful down here," he commented. "Almost like-"

He gasped and dropped his phone.

"What is it?" Francis's voice called. "What's wrong?" Antonio didn't answer. "Antonio? Antonio!"

The Spaniard managed to pick up the phone.

"H-Hola."

"What is it?"

Antonio closed his eyes and tried not to pass out.

"It's Inglaterra."

* * *

><p>AN: ARTHUR! NOOOOOO! *falls to the ground and sobs* My inner France is dying right now...<p>

Alice! Why are you such a b*tch?

Poor Francis! He's already at the hospital with his son and now his house guest is dying in his cellar! And his best friend had to find him that way! D:

Poor Arthur! *tears* What will happen to him?


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank you Antonio," Francis said into his phone. "I have to stay here with Mathieu but someone needs to watch Angleterre."

"Si mi amigo. I'm just getting here. That's weird."

"What is?" Francis asked.

"You need to remember to lock your door before you leave."

"I did."

"Apparently not. The door is open."

"What?"

"Si. The door is wide open. Maybe you forgot to lock it in your rush?"

"Maybe."

"So Inglaterra is in the guest room, si?"

"Oui."

Francis pictured Arthur sitting in his bed.

"Then where is he?"

The bubble popped.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not in here."

Francis felt a little panicky.

"He's not?"

"No."

"Is he in ze bathroom?"

"No."

Francis heard Antonio calling Arthur's name.

He was getting very nervous and he tried to calm down by holding his weak son's hand.

"I can't find him anywhere."

"What about ze basement? He might have fallen down zere."

"Okay."

Francis brushed Matthew's bangs out of his face.

"I think Inglaterra spilled some of your wine."

Francis thought of his amazing wine and found he didn't care.

Arthur's safety was more important than some wine.

"Zat's okay. He's sick and weak. He probably didn't mean to."

"It smells awful down here. "Almost like-"

Francis heard him gasp.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Antonio didn't answer. "Antonio? Antonio!"

He heard a shuffling sound.

"H-Hola."

"What is it?"

"It's Inglaterra."

Francis gasped.

Alfred and Peter, who had been napping in a nearby chair, woke up and looked at him.

"What's wrong Mr. Francis?"

"V-Votre père," was all Francis managed to say before he collapsed.

The two boys' eyes widened and they ran up to him.

"Mr. Francis? Mr. Francis?"

They started shouting in fear and shaking him.

A nurse ran into the room.

"Why are you yelling? People are-"

She saw Francis lying on the ground and screamed for a doctor.

A doctor burst into the room and put Francis on a stretcher.

He was rolling him out when he noticed Alfred and Peter.

"Don't worry," he started as he knelt down to be on their height. "Your Daddy will be fine."

"That's not our Daddy," Alfred said stubbornly as he crossed his arms. "Our Daddy can't talk or take care of us right now so Mr. Francis was helping him. Mr. Francis is Mattie's Daddy."

He pointed to the bed Matthew was lying in.

"Where is your Daddy?"

"Back at Mr. Francis's house. He was too sick to watch us when we came here with Mattie so he brought us with him."

"Do you know what made Mr. Francis fall down?"

"Something about our Daddy."

"Maybe we should contact your Daddy. It sounds like he may need help. Do you know where Mr. Francis lives?"

The boys shook their heads.

"Do you know Mr. Francis's last name? That might help us find him."

"I think it was Bonnefoy," Peter said quietly.

"Francis Bonnefoy?" Peter nodded. "Thank you. We'll try and figure out where Mr. Francis lives and then we'll see your Daddy."

The doctor smiled and stood up.

* * *

><p>The paramedics pulled up to the large house and jumped out of the ambulance.<p>

They searched the manor but couldn't find anyone inside.

Discovering the door to the cellar, they forced it open and flew down the stairs.

They recognized the smell of blood and followed it to the back of the cellar.

A man with brown hair was lying on the ground, unconscious.

They rushed to his side and lifted him.

One of the paramedics looked up and fell backwards.

The others turned and gasped.

A man with messy blond hair and large eyebrows was pinned to the wall by several knives.

One went through each of his shoulders, elbows, hands, thighs, knees, and his calves.

There were also knives through his stomach, throat, and heart.

He looked like a frog waiting for dissection.

The man's eyes were closed and it appeared as if he wasn't breathing.

Even some of the veteran paramedics felt themselves getting sick at the sight.

Who could possibly do something like this to another human being?

They swallowed and walked up to the man.

None of them wanted to touch him, but they didn't want to leave him like that either.

They managed to reach forward and pull the sharp blades out, one by one, until the last one was gone and the man crashed to the ground.

There was no need to check his heart beat because there was no way anyone could live through such abuse.

They zipped him into a body bag and headed back upstairs with him and the brown haired man.

The other man was strapped into a stretcher and loaded carefully into the ambulance.

The bag was also tossed inside and the paramedics climbed in behind it.

They drove back to the hospital in the complete silence they had been reduced to at the sight of the blond man.

They weren't sure what to do about the man.

His identity was still a mystery since he had been in his sleeping clothes and not carrying any form of ID.

They reached the hospital and rolled the other man out so he could be inspected and treated.

Deciding that the man who owned the house could probably tell them who the blond man was, they laid the body on a table and sent a nurse to get Francis.

She hurried to the Frenchman's room and knocked on the door before opening it.

Francis was lying in bed looking out the window.

He turned to face her.

"You're here to tell me I can leave, oui?"

"Mr. Bonnefoy? Two men were found at your home. Is it possible for you to identify them?" He nodded. "Good."

The nurse helped Francis out of bed and to the room the brown haired man was in.

"Who is this?" she asked him.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He's a friend of mine. I asked him to watch Arthur while I took Mathieu to ze hospital." Francis looked around the room. "Where is Arthur?"

"We're not sure. He may be the other man we found."

The nurse led Francis out of the room and down several hallways to the coroner's office.

"Why are we here?"

"The other man was in a much worse state than your friend. He's dead."

"C'est impossible!" Francis yelled. "Zat man cannot be Arthur if he's dead! Arthur can't die!"

"Everyone dies," the nurse said sympathetically as she held the door open for him.

Francis walked in behind her and gasped; Arthur was lying on a cold lab table.

He rushed up to him and checked his pulse.

Nothing.

"Zis is impossible! Arthur can't die! He's immortal!"

"No one is immortal."

"He is! I am! Antonio is! None of us can die!"

The nurse stared at him.

"Everyone dies eventually. Immortality doesn't exist."

"Connect him to a breathing machine! He isn't dead! He will be fine!"

The nurse put her hand on his shoulder.

"He's dead. We can't just connect him to a breathing machine and expect him to pop up."

"None of us come back zat fast; it depends on ze injury. Arthur is very hurt and it will take him about a week to start breathing on his own, but he will."

The nurse started to push him towards the door.

"Come on dear," she said kindly. "I have a very special place for you."

Francis fought to get back to Arthur.

"Non! It will work!"

The nurse yelled something and several men appeared and pulled him out of the room.

"Take him to Dr. Brandon. He'll help him through this."

Francis was dragged through a door marked 'London Hospital: Mental Disorder Ward' and became patient number 47891.

* * *

><p>AN: NOOOO! ARTHUR!<p>

And Francis isn't crazy! He's telling the truth! D:

Alfred and Peter acknowledged Arthur as their Daddy!

But if Arthur is dead and Francis has been committed, then who's going to take care of Alfred, Peter, and Mattie?


	8. Chapter 8

Antonio woke up a few hours later.

He looked around and tried to figure out why he was in a hospital.

The last thing he could remember was going to Francis's house to check on Arthur.

What had happened after that?

He suddenly shivered as the image of Arthur's body burst into his mind.

"Francis!" he yelled. He had to tell Francis about Arthur. "Francis!"

He fell out of bed and stood up.

"Francis!"

A nurse came into the room and tried to push him back into the bed.

"Sir, you need to rest. You were unconscious for a long time and-"

"Then I rested plenty!"

Antonio went around her and ran for Matthew's room.

He threw the door open and the people inside jumped.

"Francis!"

"He's not here," another nurse said calmly as she checked Matthew.

"Where is he?"

"Mr. Bonnefoy has been checked into the Mental Disorder Ward."

"WHAT?"

"He was raving about how he was immortal."

Antonio smacked his head.

"Tonto," he muttered to himself. He sighed and moved his hand from his face. "Francis is just upset, he's not crazy. He's been watching over Arthur for a long time and grown fond of him. He was worried about what would happen to his boys so he started rambling."

"Well Dr. Brandon is going to talk to him this afternoon so we'll see what he thinks."

She turned back to Matthew.

"What is going to happen to Alfred, Peter, and Matthew?"

"We're going to try and find their mothers so they can take care of them."

The boys looked down sadly and Antonio was sympathetic.

"What? What did I say?" the nurse asked in confusion.

"None of these boys have a mother." The boys stared at the ground and Antonio watched them. "They died some time ago and they're still adjusting."

"I'm sorry."

"What's your next idea?"

The nurse looked uncomfortable.

"Well if both parents are unavailable, then we'll have to put them in an orphanage."

Antonio's eyes widened.

"What? No!" He ran up to the nurse. "How about this? I'm Matthew's godfather. Francis asked me to take care of him if he ever couldn't."

"That's fine, but the other two aren't his. They have no relation to you so we can't let you take them. If no other relative can be found, they will go to an orphanage."

Alfred and Peter seemed to understand what was at stake because they leapt out of their chair and clung to Antonio's legs.

"No! We wanna go with Uncle Antonio!" they cried.

"Uncle Antonio?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah! Mattie's our brother and Mr. Francis is our second Daddy! Antonio is Mr. Francis's best friend and Mattie's uncle so he's our uncle too!"

The nurse bent down to their level.

"Matthew is not your brother. This is your brother." She put a hand on Peter's head. "You don't have any other brothers."

"Yes we do!"

The nurse sighed in frustration.

"Can you make them understand?" she asked Antonio.

"I can try." Antonio kneeled down and pulled the boys into his arms. "Chiquitos, no one is going to take you away. I'm going to talk to Uncle Iain and he can take care of you." He put his head close to their ears on the pretext of giving them a hug. "You won't have to stay with him long," he whispered. "I'll pick you up in a couple days and you can stay with me and Lovino, si?"

"Si."

Antonio smiled at the nurse and put them back in their chair.

"Who is Uncle Iain?" she asked skeptically. "Another friend of yours?"

"No. He is actually related to them."

"Who is he?"

"Arthur's brother."

* * *

><p>Iain stalked through the door about three hours later.<p>

He had refused to come until he was damn ready and he had finally dragged himself into his car and started driving.

The whole idea of taking care of his nephews didn't appeal to him.

He hated his brother and his brother's kids weren't any different.

It didn't help that they were still so young.

"Arnold! Percy!" he yelled as he entered the room. "Hurry the fuck up! We're leaving!"

The two boys shook slightly as they slipped off their chair and up to their uncle.

"H-Hello Uncle Iain," they said nervously.

"It's about time!" He turned to the door. "Come on!"

The nurse walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir," she called. "You need to sign these before you leave."

She held out a few pieces of paper attached to a clipboard.

Iain scowled and turned back.

"What is it?"

"Some guardianship papers."

He huffed and took them.

"Wait there," he ordered the boys harshly.

"Y-Yes Uncle Iain."

The man sat down and quickly filled out the forms.

When he finished, he threw the clipboard at the nurse and stood up.

"That all?" he demanded.

"Yes. You are free to go."

"Finally!"

Iain left the room so fast that Alfred and Peter had to run to keep up with him.

* * *

><p>"This is where I live," Iain said as he walked into his house. "You will be sleeping on the floor. Don't bother me, just clean up this place. I sleep 'til noon, but you'd better be up by eight making this place look good and starting lunch for me."<p>

"What about school?" Peter asked timidly.

"Don't need it.

"Both Daddy and Mr. Francis told us how important school is," he argued.

"And what have they done with their lives?" Neither boy knew how to answer that. "Exactly! Nothing!" He rubbed his forehead. "Now be quiet. I'm gonna go take a nap before my date arrives."

He started towards his room.

"What's a date?"

Iain stopped.

"Didn't I just tell you to be quiet?" he asked softly.

"Y-Yes."

He flew around.

"Then why did you make noise!"

"I-I'm sorry," was all Peter could yell before his brother grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the angry Scotsman.

"Get back here!" Iain screamed as he chased after them.

They ran into another room and locked the door behind them.

Peter started crying as Iain attempted to break the door down.

Alfred went over to him and tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry Peter. He can't get us in here." Peter kept crying and Alfred hugged him. "It's gonna be okay. Uncle Antonio's gonna pick us up in a few days."

"I miss Daddy," Peter whispered.

Alfred stared at him.

"What?"

"I miss Daddy," Peter repeated.

"But he didn't take care of us."

"I don't think he could. I think he didn't know how to."

Alfred thought about what his brother had said.

Arthur had always punished them but he didn't seem like he wanted to.

Alfred remembered how he had treated Peter right after he was born.

He had been so happy and he had tried to help Alice take care of him, but she had told him he was going to hurt him so he had stopped.

"I miss Daddy too."

"Is he really dead like Mommy?"

"I don't know."

Peter sat down and Alfred sat next to him.

"I wish Mr. Francis was here."

"Me too. He's so much nicer than Uncle Iain." Peter put his head down. "I don't like Uncle Iain."

They sat together until their uncle gave up.

He screamed curses as he walked into his room.

"I hope Uncle Antonio can pick us up soon," Peter murmured.

Alfred nodded.

"Me too."

Peter closed his eyes and leaned against his brother.

Alfred put an arm around his brother and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Not Scotland! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!<p>

_...even though I'M Scottish...I hate it though..._

But he's an awful character (to me at least) and now he's Alfred and Peter's guardian? NOOOO! *tears*

And Mr. Francis is committed so Antonio gets Mattie!

XD Lovino is gonna be in two chapters but he's gonna be talked about more in the next one. It's gonna make you laugh. Believe me.

Anyway! See ya then! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred finally opened the door a crack many hours later.

He looked around, but didn't see his uncle anywhere.

Peter came up behind him and pulled on his sleeve.

"It's okay," Alfred whispered to him. "Stay here while I go look."

"Hurry. Uncle Iain might find you."

"I know. Keep the door locked until I knock, okay?"

Peter nodded and Alfred stepped into the hall.

Alfred waited until he heard the lock click before walking away.

It was important to be very careful, so Alfred peeked around every corner before walking that way.

"You're adorable!" someone squealed in delight before Alfred was swept off the ground and into someone's arms.

He struggled to look at the person holding him.

A woman in her early twenties was cuddling him to her chest like a kitten.

"Is he yours?" she asked someone Alfred couldn't see.

To his horror, his uncle appeared.

"No. He's my nephew." He peered around. "The other one should be around here somewhere."

"Are they just visiting?"

"Unfortunately no. My brother died yesterday and his wife had died a couple months before that so they came to live with me."

"Aww! You poor baby!" the woman cried.

"Yeah. We're all upset."

The woman dropped Alfred immediately and threw her arms around Iain.

"I'm so sorry! I think I know something that could take your mind off of this."

"R-Really?" Iain asked through fake tears.

"Come with me."

The woman took his hand and led him into his bedroom.

Iain smirked at Alfred as he passed.

"You know, I always wanted a child," the woman's voice said. "Maybe you'll give me one."

"I hope not," Iain said in an angry voice. Then he caught himself. "It's just that I don't think I can take care of a baby AND my two nephews."

"I understand perfectly."

Alfred tried to make sense of what was happening.

He gave up and shook his head before hurrying back to his brother.

"Peter!" he called. "Peter, let me in!"

His brother opened the door instantly.

Alfred dashed inside and closed the door.

"Where's Uncle Iain?"

Alfred shrugged.

"With some lady," he said as he locked the door tightly. "Uncle Iain seemed happy so I don't think we'll see him for a while."

"Do you think that's his date?"

"Maybe."

Iain stayed in his room for the rest of the night and the boys were grateful.

They slept in the spare bedroom they had run into and didn't wake up until they heard their uncle with his friend at the front door.

"Al!" Peter whispered frantically as he nudged his brother. "Al!"

"What do you want?" Alfred grumbled back. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Breakfast!"

Alfred rolled over.

"Go ask Mr. Francis for some."

"That's not what I meant! Uncle Iain told us to make breakfast!"

"Yeah yeah. Be there in a-" Alfred sat bolt upright. "Wait! Did you say 'Uncle Iain'?" Peter nodded. "Why is he here? Daddy hates him!"

Peter looked like he was going to cry again.

"Daddy died," he said sadly. "Remember?"

Images of going to the hospital with Francis and Matthew burst into his head.

"Oh yeah…"

"I wish we could have gone with Uncle Antonio," Peter said quietly.

"He's gonna come get us soon. He promised."

"I know, but I wish he could come now."

Alfred hugged his brother.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna protect you until Uncle Antonio gets here." He pictured the man appearing to take them away. "And he's gonna have Mattie with him. And we're gonna meet Lovino."

"I wonder what Lovino's like."

"I bet he's just like Uncle Antonio. He's probably nice and funny. Uncle Antonio wouldn't love him if he was mean and nasty."

"Uncle Iain is mean and nasty," Peter pointed out. "And people still love him."

"Yeah but they don't love him the same way," Alfred said quickly. "It's not really love. Not like how Daddy loves us."

"I wish Daddy was here."

"I know. He hates Uncle Iain so much I bet he'd beat him up to get us back. He'd be like a superhero and Uncle Iain would be the bad guy! And they'd fight but of course Daddy would win because the hero always wins!"

Peter laughed.

"You watch too many superhero shows. That's what Daddy says."

Alfred crossed his arms.

"I like the fighting. I'm gonna be a superhero someday!"

"Who would you fight?"

Alfred thought for a moment.

"Broccoli," he decided, "'cause everyone knows broccoli's evil."

Peter nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Antonio was packing his car when someone came up behind him and hit him in the head.<p>

"Ow!" he yelled as he turned.

Lovino was standing behind him with a huge scowl on his face.

"What?" Antonio asked him.

"Care to explain to me what you're doing?" he demanded. Antonio stared blankly at him and Lovino sighed in frustration. "Why are you picking up two kids?"

"How did you know about that?"

Lovino held up a notepad.

On it was scrawled an address and a reminder to pick up a car seat and a booster seat.

"Look. I'm doing this for Francis."

"What does that asino want now?"

"Don't speak about mi mejor amigo that way Lovi! He's in trouble and needs help."

Lovino sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Francis was declared a crazy person and sent to a mental hospital, Inglaterra is dead, and both of them had sons. I'm-"

"Francia is in a mental hospital and Inghilterra is dead!"

"Si."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because I was in the hospital until today and this only happened yesterday!"

Lovino looked down.

"Is that why you never came home?" he asked sadly.

Antonio walked up to Lovino and put his arms around him.

"I didn't mean to leave you all alone like that," he said softly. "I went to check on Inglaterra and I passed out when I found him. The paramedics took me to the hospital and made me stay there. I was so worried about Francis, and Matthew, and Alfred and Peter that I couldn't get back to you. I'm sorry."

Lovino closed his eyes.

"At least you apologized."

They stayed together like that for a moment before Lovino asked, "Who are Alfred and Peter?"

"Inglaterra's sons. He had a wife named Alice but she died a few months ago leaving him a single parent in a state of shock. Francis was helping him and taking care of his kids."

He opened the door to his car.

"I'll explain to you on the way."

Lovino scowled but slid into the passenger's seat.

* * *

><p>AN: XD If you want the best relationship advice, ask baby Alfred! :D Aww! He's so smart!<p>

Broccoli beware! Alfred is on the look out!

And Scotland is such a pain. I really don't like him...

But Lovi! I've grown to really like him! :D And he's gonna be in the next chapter A LOT! Yay!

See ya then! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Antonio bought two car seats and a booster seat and gave them to Lovino to set up while he looked for other necessary supplies.

When he came out half an hour later, Lovino was sitting next to the car fuming and the seats were on the ground next to him.

Antonio sighed and knelt down next to him.

"What's wrong Lovi?" he asked. "Could you not put the seats in?"

"No! It's not possible, you bastard! There's no way those things go in the car!"

Antonio hugged him gently before standing up and grabbing one of the car seats.

"Watch me Lovi. I'll show you how these work."

He set the seat in the car and had it properly installed in seconds.

"See? It's not that hard."

Lovino leapt forward and inspected the device.

"How did you do that?" he demanded. "You must have studied how to do this!"

Antonio laughed and put a hand on Lovino's head.

"I've put a car seat in a car before Lovi." He picked up the other car seat with his free hand. "And when I did it the first time, I read the instructions."

He pointed to a set of instructions on the side of the seat.

"What!"

Lovino grabbed the seat from him and stared at the instructions.

Antonio laughed again and Lovino hit him in the ribs.

"Ow! Lovi!" he whined. "You said that you were going to be nice today!"

Lovino crossed his arms and huffed.

"Fine," he muttered.

Antonio threw his arms around him.

"Yay! That's better!"

Lovino frowned but Antonio could tell he didn't mean it.

* * *

><p>Antonio parked outside the small house.<p>

"Where are we?"

"Scotland's house."

"Why are we here?"

"To get Inglaterra's sons."

Antonio stepped out of the car.

"Stay here," he ordered.

"Hell no!"

Lovino tried to get out of the car too, but Antonio pushed him back inside.

"I want you to stay in the car. Scotland is crazy and I don't want you to get hurt."

Lovino scowled but there was a slight blush on his face.

Antonio locked the car and crept up to the house.

He peered in a window and saw Alfred and Peter sitting on the floor.

The two boys were sleeping so he knocked gently on the glass.

They woke up slowly and looked around.

"Chiquitos! Chiquitos!"

They turned to him and smiled.

"Uncle Antonio!" they cried.

Alfred pushed the window open and Antonio picked them up.

He was carrying them to the car when the front door burst open.

"Oi! Where the fuck are you taking my brats?"

Antonio spun around to see an irate Scotland.

"Hola Scottie. I know you don't want them so I'm taking them off your hands."

"Just because I don't want the bastards, doesn't mean I don't want the free labor!"

"Children aren't for free labor, you asino!" Lovino yelled.

"Who the fuck are you? I recognize this Spanish git!"

"I'm Romano! South Italy!"

Scotland laughed.

"I've heard of you. You have a massive temper, but in the end, you're too much of a coward like your brother to do anything! That's why you rely on Spain! Though that moron is good for anything either! He was beaten by my bastard of a brother! He's just as weak as you are!"

"You qualità inferiore persona!" Lovino screeched as he leapt out of the car and ran towards Scotland.

He tried to punch the man but he was easily deflected.

Antonio quickly strapped the boys into the car and shut the door tightly.

He dashed to Lovino as Scotland hit him in the face.

"Lovi!"

Lovino started to fall backwards and Antonio caught him in his arms.

"Serves him right!" Scotland spat.

Antonio felt like he was on fire and smacked Scotland in the stomach.

Scotland was winded and fell to the ground.

Antonio smiled proudly and carried Lovino to the car.

He laid him gently in the back row.

"What happened to Lovino?" Peter asked.

"He got hurt," Antonio said sadly.

"Did Uncle Iain do that?"

"Si Alfred."

"I hate him."

Antonio stared at him.

"You're too young to hate anyone."

"Well I hate Uncle Iain."

Antonio sighed.

"I hope you don't mean that."

"Why not? Uncle Iain is a bad guy!"

"Your uncle is just jealous. Your father was always the most loved by everyone and he was always pushed to the side. He and Mr. Francis once were a couple like your Daddy and Mommy, but they broke up. When Mr. Francis started taking care of your papa, he thought that Mr. Francis liked him better too and he couldn't stand it."

Alfred and Peter stared at him.

"Is Uncle Iain angry because he's sad?" Peter asked.

Antonio nodded.

"Si." The two boys didn't say anything. "Why don't we go home?" he suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Bien."

Antonio smiled and climbed into the driver's seat.

"How long will it take to get there?"

"It's far away so you might want to sleep."

"Okay."

Antonio started the car and the boys closed their eyes.

He felt bad for them.

They had been shipped all over Europe since they had lost their parents.

First England, then France, back to England, Scotland, and now Spain.

The boys soon fell asleep and Antonio watched them fondly in the rear-view mirror.

As he watched them, Antonio suddenly understood why Francis loved Matthew so much and he wished he had his own child.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Spain to the rescue! :D<p>

And Lovino loves him so much he can't stand to hear negative words about him! Aww!

But the best part? Alfred and Peter are away from Scotland!

Even though Scotland is just sad because no one likes him...

Anyway! See ya soon!

P.S. Lovino trying to put car seats in makes me laugh so hard. XD Just the image of him trying and trying until finally giving up and pouting on the ground is too funny and cute.


	11. Chapter 11

"Who do I have to talk to next?" the doctor asked a nurse.

The nurse looked down at the clipboard in her hands.

"Umm…patient number 47891; Francis Bonnefoy."

"Bonnefoy? Is he the man who was just brought in?"

"Yes. He was raving about immortality. To be fair though, his friend had just died and he was upset."

The doctor nodded.

"Well I'll find out if that's the case when I talk to him. It is possible he's just grief-stricken."

The nurse opened the door for him.

"Thank you nurse," he said as he walked in.

She nodded and closed the door behind him.

A man with scraggly blond hair, an unshaven face, and dark rings under his eyes was waiting for him.

Across his chest was the number 47891.

"Hello Mr. Bonnefoy," the doctor said as he sat down. "I'm Dr. Brandon and I'm going to talk to you today."

Francis didn't say anything.

"I know I was supposed to talk to you a few days ago but something came up and I was unable."

He still didn't say anything.

The doctor sighed.

"I can't determine if you're mentally stable if you don't say anything. In fact, staying quiet makes it worse."

Francis's gaze rose from the ground to look at the doctor.

"That's better. Now would you tell me what happened?"

Francis took a deep breath and his voice sounded cracked.

"Mon ami was injured and zere was nozing I could do."

The doctor frowned.

"Speak English," he ordered.

"But Français is my language. I always speak it."

The doctor scowled.

"Speak English, you frog."

Francis frowned also.

"Fine, you git."

The doctor's eyes narrowed.

"This is going to be a long talk," he said harshly.

"I'm okay with that."

The two stared each other down but the doctor finally pulled his eyes away.

"Let's get started then," he said in a slightly threatening tone. "Shall we?"

Francis nodded and smirked.

"Oui."

The doctor glared at him.

"I don't like you, you bloody frog."

"I don't like you either but we have to get through this."

"Then start talking."

"Fine. I've known Arthur for a long time, since we were very young, and we work together. His wife died a few months ago and he went into shock. I took him and his sons in to help him get over his loss and watch his sons. They were around my own son's age and those three little boys quickly became friends and started to believe that they were actually brothers." He took another breath. "Arthur was starting to recover when Matthew fell. I rushed him to the hospital and called Antonio over to take care of Arthur while I was away. Someone came into my house before Antonio arrived and attacked him."

The doctor studied his face.

"So you don't think Antonio attacked Mr. Kirkland and then knocked himself out?"

"No. I've known Antonio for a very long time and though he and Arthur don't always see eye to eye, he would still never hurt him. Not like that."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I know Antonio. He's too peaceful and lazy to hurt anyone."

"What if it's an act?"

"It's not."

"Are you certain?"

"Oui."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just am."

The doctor narrowed his eyes at him and sat back.

Francis returned the look.

They sat in silence for a long time.

"What's going to happen to mon fils?" Francis finally asked.

"Stop speaking that ridiculous language!"

"I love my language and it's a part of me!"

The doctor crossed his arms.

"I don't speak frog."

"If you try and stop me from speaking Français, nothing good will happen, rosbif."

"If you try and keep speaking frog, nothing good will happen," the doctor shot back. "And I'm in charge of determining your mental health."

Francis glared but didn't say anything.

"That's better. Now what did you ask?"

"I asked what was going to happen to my son?"

The doctor peered at his notes.

"Antonio said that you appointed him as his godfather and that if anything happened to you, he would take care of him." He looked back at Francis. "Is this correct?"

Francis nodded.

"So he has Mathieu?"

"Not yet. Matthew is still in the hospital. Once he's released, Antonio can take him."

"Bien. What about Arthur's sons?"

"A man named Iain picked them up. Apparently he's Arthur's brother so it's perfectly fine for him to have them."

Francis's eyes widened.

"Iain has them?" he demanded.

"Yes. It was either that or an orphanage."

"There were no other options?"

"Well Antonio offered to take them also but that's not allowed because he's not related to them."

"No! Do that! Iain can't be trusted with them! He's crazy! He's going to hurt them!"

"Hurt them? In what way?"

"Abuse! He'll yell at them and hit them just like he did with Arthur! Arthur and Iain hate each other!"

"Oh well. Nothing can be done now."

Francis stared at him.

"Nothing can be done? Something can always be done!"

The doctor looked at his watch and stood up.

"Your time is over. I'll be going now."

"No!"

The doctor ignored him and walked out of the room.

He needed to report that Francis was quite instable and possibly dangerous.

* * *

><p>He woke up in a strange covering.<p>

Feeling around, he figured he was in some kind of bag.

He located the zipper and pulled it open.

Light poured into his face and he scrunched up his eyes.

He sat up and looked around.

Where was he?

Someone screamed and he turned to see what had happened.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

* * *

><p>AN: Shock and awe as the doctor and Francis butt heads! Who will come out on top?<p>

And who came out of the bag?

I don't like that doctor. He's racist! Against French people! Bad English doctor! .

Anyway. I have to type up the next chapter.

See ya then!


	12. Chapter 12

He woke up in a strange covering.

Feeling around, he figured he was in some kind of bag.

He located the zipper and pulled it open.

Light poured into his face and he scrunched up his eyes.

He sat up and looked around.

Where was he?

Someone screamed and he turned to see what had happened.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

The nurse fainted to the floor and he sighed.

He must have been found while he was temporarily dead and moved to where he was now.

The nurse was still lying on the ground.

'Great. If someone heard that, they're going to be here soon.'

He climbed out of the body bag and onto the floor.

His legs were shaky and he slipped.

'No one can see me. I have to get out of here.'

He stumbled to the door and pushed it open.

No one was insight so he crept into the hall.

He heard voices approaching and he hid in a crevice.

Two people passed him and he waited until he couldn't hear them anymore before continuing.

He found a room with all the doctor's clothes in lockers and looked inside.

Looking down, he saw his own clothes were covered in blood.

He opened a locker and pulled out a shirt and pants.

Shedding his clothes, he slipped the clean ones on.

He threw the dirty clothes in the trash and stepped back into the hall.

As he neared freedom, a nurse appeared dragging Francis into a room.

Francis was struggling to get away from the nurse and yelling that he wasn't crazy.

He turned and saw him.

"Arthur!" he yelled. "Tell them I'm not crazy!"

The nurse frowned.

"Seeing things like a person who is dead is not helping your case."

"Non! Look!"

Francis pointed at him.

The nurse sighed and looked where he was pointing.

She yelled and let go of Francis.

Francis ran up to him and looked in his eyes.

"How are you feeling," he asked in a worried voice. "You're back earlier zan I assumed you would be."

Arthur sighed.

"I'm very weak. I'm having a lot of trouble walking. Also breathing and talking."

"I don't doubt it. Zose were sadistic injuries."

Arthur swayed and Francis noticed.

He scooped the fragile nation into his arms.

Dr. Brandon and two other doctors walked into the hall to see what the commotion was.

They stared at Arthur in shock.

"B-But you're dead!"

Arthur sighed again.

"I WAS dead, but not anymore."

"How is that possible?"

Arthur looked down and it appeared like he was on the verge of tears but Francis knew he was thinking hard.

His head slowly rose back up and he whispered, "God."

The doctors were dumbfounded.

He nodded.

"Arthur is very religious," Francis added quickly. "When he died, I knew zat Dieu would send him back."

There was a shocked silence.

"I thought you said this man was extremely unstable and dangerous?" a doctor asked Brandon.

Brandon paled.

"U-Umm…well…I just didn't believe there was any way a person could come back to life."

Francis glared.

"It's more likely zat you just hated ze fact zat I was French and wanted me sent away."

"I wouldn't do that you bloody frog! I could lose my job!" he yelled.

He froze when he realized what he had said.

"I-I mean…doing such a thing is preposterous because I'm not biased in any way."

The doctors didn't seem to believe him.

"We're going to review your conversation with Mr. Bonnefoy and see if there was any hostility in that room. If there was, you're fired Dr. Brandon."

He gaped at him.

"No! This is the best job I've ever had!"

"You should have done thought about that before."

Dr. Brandon glared at Francis.

"I'm going to get you back for this," he snarled.

"I don't want to hear anything else from you," a doctor said. "Vacate the premises."

"No. I refuse."

The doctor narrowed his eyes.

"You want to be that way? Fine."

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

A few words were spoken and the phone was snapped shut.

Three guards appeared and walked toward Dr. Brandon.

They seized his arms and dragged him away.

"No! You can't do this to me!" he yelled. "I am one of the top researchers!"

Francis waved mockingly as the man passed.

"You're going to regret this!" he shot at Francis. "Just you wait! You're going to be sorry!"

"Like I haven't heard zat before," Francis muttered.

Arthur laughed weakly.

Francis looked down at him quickly.

"We've all heard that millions of times but they never live long enough to carry out their threats."

Francis looked sympathetic.

"Compared to our lives, they're dead before they really get used to living."

"Poor humans," Francis whispered.

Arthur tried to smile but started coughing instead.

Francis frowned.

"Come on," he said as he began to head to the exit. "You need rest."

"Mr. Bonnefoy?" a doctor called after them.

Francis turned.

"Why don't you let him heal here?"

He shook his head.

"We've all been in hospitals for far too long. I'm taking him home and I will take care of him. My son Mathieu will be coming with us. He should be much better now and ready to leave. I'm going to put Arthur in ze car and zen get him. D'accord?"

The doctor stared at him.

He shook his head.

"O-Of course."

Francis nodded and carried Arthur out of the hospital.

He was very glad to be out.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm finally putting these up! I finished the story a little while ago but typing up like twenty pages is a paaaaaain.<p>

But since I have so many to put up, I'm not gonna be writing AN's anymore. Sorry! Maybe a short one on the last chapter. MAYBE.

Anyway, see ya soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Lovino was watching Alfred and Peter playing in the yard and talking to Antonio on the phone.

"Yes bastard, they're fine…just running around…no Alfred is NOT hurting Peter." Just as he said that, the little boy pushed his brother into the mud.

Lovino stuck his head out the door.

"Hey! Stop that!" he yelled.

The boy immediately turned a shameful face to him.

"Sorry Lovino!" he called.

"Don't do that again!"

"Promise!"

Lovino sighed and closed the door.

"I don't get it! Why do they call you Uncle Antonio and me Lovino? Why not Uncle Lovino?"

"Maybe because Francis told them to call me Uncle Antonio but never said anything about you?"

"What? He told them about you and never said anything about me?"

"Si."

"Why not?"

"Maybe he didn't think you would ever meet them?"

"More like he didn't WANT them to meet me."

Antonio didn't say anything.

"Are you serious?" Lovino demanded. "Why would he not want them to meet me? I've met Matthew!"

"You're his uncle. Alfred and Peter are Arthur's sons, not Francis's. Arthur and Francis didn't get along well for a long them and the two of us certainly aren't high on his list so I guess he thought it didn't matter. The constant cussing," he added.

Lovino huffed and crossed his arms.

"Lovi, don't be like that. It's not your fault."

"No it's not. It's yours."

"Mine? How?"

"Because I only started cussing after I was invaded!"

"Then wouldn't it be Francis's or Roderich's fault? Francis started it!"

"I blame them too but mostly you!"

"Come on Lovi! That's not fair!"

"I don't care!"

"You hurt me Lovi! I treated you much better than Roderich did! You were too rebellious for him so he wanted to get rid of you! I was kind enough to take you away! What if Francis had been the one?" Lovino shuddered at the thought. "Aren't you glad it was me?"

He sighed.

"Si."

"That's better! Now, what is Peter doing?"

Lovino turned to look.

"Hey! I told your brother not to do that! That doesn't mean you can!"

"What was he doing?"

"Pushing Alfred in the mud."

"They need a bath."

"No! No no no! No! I am not giving them a bath! That's your job!"

"I would give them one but I'm not there."

"No they can't. I won't be back until tomorrow."

Lovino froze.

"What? You're leaving me alone with them overnight?"

"Si."

"When were you planning on telling me this?"

"Umm…now?"

"Bastard!" Lovino yelled as he threw the phone down.

He opened the door.

"Hey! Come here!"

Alfred and Peter walked up to him slowly.

"I told you not to play in the mud!"

"Sorry Lovino."

"Go take a bath!"

"Okay."

The two boys stepped into the house and went to the bathroom.

Lovino watched them go, frowning.

"Get all the mud off!"

"Yes Lovino."

He sighed and lay down on the couch.

Why did Antonio have to leave him now?

He wasn't good with children. He didn't know the first rule of taking care of them.

What if he messed up and they got hurt?

Antonio would be so disappointed, Francis would never let him see Matthew again, and if Arthur was still alive he would never talk to him.

The last part didn't bother him very much but he loved Matthew.

Not being able to see him would be awful.

And Lovino couldn't stand it when Antonio was mad at him.

It hurt him deeply when the man he loved was anything but happy.

When the other emotions were directed at him, not very often of course but occasionally, it killed him inside.

* * *

><p>"Lovino?" someone asked as they poked him. "Lovino?"<p>

"What is it?" he grumbled back. "Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"We finished our bath."

Lovino opened his eyes.

Alfred and Peter were standing next to him.

"Go to bed then."

"We don't know where it is."

Lovino sighed.

"That's right. You've never been here before."

He took a deep breath and stood up.

"Come on. Follow me."

He led them out of the room to the spare bedroom that Matthew used when he was visiting.

"You can sleep here. There's only one bed so you'll have to share."

Alfred nodded and helped Peter onto the bed before crawling on top himself.

They made themselves comfortable and pulled the sheets tight.

Peter closed his eyes and was instantly asleep.

"Good night Lovino," Alfred whispered. "Thank you."

Lovino stared at him.

"F-For what?"

Alfred looked at him in amazement.

"For taking care of us. You're so much better than Uncle Iain. He's mean and scary."

"You don't think I'm scary?"

Alfred shook his head.

"You yell but that's because we're doing what we're not supposed to. Uncle Iain just yells. And he says a lot of bad words. You say them too but try not to around us. You're nicer."

Alfred closed his eyes.

Lovino was very confused.

He was nice? And the kids liked him?

A happy smile appeared on his face and he went over to the sleeping boys to kiss their foreheads.

"Grazie. Ti amo."


	14. Chapter 14

Lovino was just shutting the door to the boys' room when he heard a loud thud.

He started walking towards the living room and heard another thud; louder and more forceful.

As he reached the living room, the front door burst open and a strange man fell through.

"Who the hell are you?" Lovino demanded.

The man looked around and spotted him.

He ran up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt.

Pulling a gun out of his pocket, he put it under Lovino's chin.

"Antonio Carriedo Fernandez!" he yelled. "Your friend ruined my life so I'm taking it out on you!"

Lovino glared at him.

"I'm not Antonio, you asshole!"

The man looked confused.

"You're not?"

"No! My name is Lovino Vargas!"

"Then where is Antonio? He's supposed to live here!"

"He's out of town!"

The man grabbed Lovino's collar tighter.

"How are you related to him?"

"He's my boyfriend!"

The man grinned evilly.

"You'll work just as well as he does then!"

He tried to drag Lovino out the door.

"Lovi?"

They froze and turned.

Peter was standing in the doorway to the room, rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Go back to bed," Lovino ordered. "Now."

"No. Let the boy stay. Why deprive him of this opportunity?" the man asked as he moved the gun to point at Peter.

"Don't you fucking dare," Lovino threatened.

The man cocked the gun.

"Oh. I do dare."

He pulled the trigger.

"No!"

Lovino pushed the man so he stumbled.

The bullet missed Peter's head and flew through his shoulder.

"Peter!"

The little boy fell to the ground, blood streaming out of his shoulder.

Lovino broke out of the man's grip and hurried over to him.

He picked him up gently.

"What the fuck was that for?" he demanded. "He's just a little kid!"

"He's important to Antonio's friend!"

Lovino stared at him.

"Are you talking about Francis?"

"Yes! That man ruined my life!"

"What the fuck did he do now?"

"He makes people mad on a regular basis?"

"No. People just tend to not like him."

While the strange man gaped, Lovino scooped Peter into his arms and ran for the room Alfred was sleeping in.

He threw the door closed and locked it.

Alfred woke up at the noise.

"Peter?" he asked in confusion. "Lovino?" He noticed the state his brother was in. "Peter! What happened?"

Lovino realized that Alfred was about to freak out and hit him in the head lightly.

"Alfred! You need to calm down! There is a strange man in the living room! He shot Peter and will not hesitate to shoot you too!"

Alfred looked scared.

"W-What?"

Lovino smacked his forehead.

"Forget what I said and stay quiet, si?" He nodded. "You too Peter."

"Okay."

Lovino pushed a panel on the wall and it slid open.

"Go on," he urged.

The boys seemed nervous so he shoved them into the small opening.

"I'll be there in a minute!"

He closed the opening and stepped away from it.

THUD

The door shook.

Lovino tensed and waited.

THUD

The door shook again.

A small crack appeared in the wood.

THUD

The crack widened.

A hand was forced through.

BOOM

In the hand was the man's gun.

He moved it around as he pulled the trigger.

RIP

The bullets flew around the room, destroying walls and furniture.

Several embedded themselves in Lovino's arms and chest.

SMASH

The door fell inwards and the man walked in.

He had an evil smirk on his face but Lovino didn't move.

"How are you still alive? Are you one of those freaks like Francis who come back to life?"

Lovino grinned.

"Si."

The man glared then looked around.

"Where is the boy."

Lovino crossed his arms.

"Not here."

The man scowled.

"He has to be! You ran in here with him!"

"Do you see him anywhere?"

"Don't talk to me like that! I am not a child!"

"If you aren't, then why haven't you grown up and let this go?"

"Because that bloody frog made me lose the best job I've ever had! Those gits at the hospital are going to figure out that I don't have a medical degree or a license and I'll never get a job again!"

"If you don't have a degree, how did you get the job in the first place?"

"I have a fake!"

"You're going to jail, bastard!"

The man looked furious and shot Lovino in the chest again.

He crumpled and the man walked up to him.

"Apparently enough bullets kill you," he sneered.

He kicked Lovino's body.

The little boy suddenly filled his mind.

He was a witness and there would be no witnesses.

The man searched the room but couldn't find him anywhere.

"He must be here."

He saw the window and smiled.

The little boy was done for.


	15. Chapter 15

Antonio arrived home to find the front door to his house missing.

He jumped out of his car and ran up to the house.

"Lovino?" he yelled. "What did you do? I know you can take care of those boys better than this!"

No one answered and he frowned.

"Lovino! Answer me!"

Silence.

He stomped through the house and noticed the damage.

"What happened here?"

He found the door to Matthew's room lying on the ground.

It was completely destroyed and Antonio sighed.

"Come on Lovi! Taking care of children is not that hard!"

He stepped into the room and stared at all the little holes.

"Are those…bullets?"

He looked around and saw Lovino's body on the ground.

"LOVINO!" he screamed.

He dashed to the man and pulled him close.

"Lovino!"

He checked for a pulse but found none.

"Uncle Antonio?" a muffled voice asked.

Antonio looked around.

"Alfred? Where are you?"

"In the wall. Lovino put us in here."

"How?"

"He pushed something and the wall opened."

"He still remembers the secret passage," he murmured in amazement.

"What?"

"Nothing."

'I can't believe that Lovino protected them!'

"Uncle Antonio? Are you gonna get us out of here?"

"Si. Uno momento."

He moved Lovino to the bed before approaching the wall and pushing on a small picture of a key.

The wall slid open.

Alfred was on the other side, holding his brother tightly.

"You can come out now."

Alfred shook his head.

"Peter is hurt," he whispered.

Antonio kneeled down to inspect the little boy.

He was bleeding from the wound in his shoulder and his eyes were closed.

Alfred was mostly fine except for a small cut above his eye.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! I was sleeping until Lovino slammed the door! He had Peter and he was scared. He opened that room and made us go inside. We heard a lot of thuds and then a weird sound. Then someone talking to Lovino before that sound again. We heard something fall and then the other guy moving around the room before another loud sound. Then no more noise."

Antonio nodded.

He assumed someone had broken into the house and destroyed the door before shooting Lovino.

He noticed a shattered window and guessed the person had escaped through it.

"Uncle Antonio? Are you okay?"

He turned back to the boy and pulled him onto his lap.

"Don't worry chiquito. Everything is going to be fine."

"Why do you have this room?"

"It's an escape."

"Escape?"

Antonio nodded.

"Si. I'll show you."

He walked into the room and turned a circular dial.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

The back wall also opened to reveal a passage.

"Cool!" Alfred yelled.

"Want to see where it goes?"

"Yeah!"

Antonio laughed.

"Stay close."

He picked up a lantern and lit it.

"Come on."

He started down the corridor and Alfred followed.

They walked for about a mile before reaching another wall.

Antonio pushed on it and it also slid out of the way.

There was a sound of soft waves.

They stepped into the room and looked around.

The ground was rock which butted up to a small inlet of water.

"Whoa…"

Alfred slowly turned around on the spot.

"Awesome!" he yelled.

Antonio looked to see where he was pointing and smiled.

A boat with several white sails was sitting in the water.

It was made completely out of wood and towered over them.

"That's my baby. She's very old but still runs well."

"What do you use her for?"

"Not much anymore. Her glory days are over."

"What did she use to do?"

Antonio grinned.

"Sail the seas causing terror wherever she went. She carried gold and silver and all sorts of treasure that I had gathered."

"Wow! Did you use to be a pirate, Uncle Antonio?"

He nodded.

"And I was one of the best."

"Who was the best?"

"A terrifying captain named 'Arthur Kirkland'."

"That's Daddy's name!"

"Si. Your Daddy was the most feared pirate of us all. People barely whispered his name, they were so afraid. He was the best and he beat me."

"I hope you aren't trying to convert him," a voice echoed.

Antonio turned to see a familiar face with crossed arms and glaring at him.

"Of course not."

"I can't believe you still have that."

"Like you don't have yours somewhere."

"Yes but not so close to my home."

"I can't help it. I love her."

Alfred peered around Antonio's legs.

He had been trying to figure out who was talking.

His eyes widened when he recognized the man.

"Daddy!" he yelled.

He ran towards his father.

Arthur kneeled down with his arms wide.

"I missed you Daddy!"

"I missed you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Alfred peered around Antonio's legs.

He had been trying to figure out who was talking.

His eyes widened when he recognized the man.

"Daddy!" he yelled.

He ran towards his father.

Arthur kneeled down with his arms wide.

"I missed you Daddy!"

"I missed you too."

Francis walked in and smiled.

"Zat is quite ze happy picture," he commented.

"Mr. Francis!"

Alfred leapt from Arthur's arms to Francis.

"Bonjour cher. I aussi missed you."

Alfred hugged Francis and Arthur looked down.

Francis noticed and turned Alfred towards his father.

"Cher, your Papa missed you a lot and you just made him sad."

"Ah! I'm sorry Daddy!"

Francis handed him back to Arthur.

Alfred hugged his father tightly.

"I love you Daddy," he whispered.

Arthur smiled.

"I love you too."

"Lovino is still unconscious," Francis said to Antonio.

"Thank you mi amigo. I shall go check on him."

Francis nudged Arthur.

"I know Francis!" he snapped at him. He faced Antonio again. "Can you take Alfred too?"

Antonio inspected Arthur's face and noticed a hidden blush.

He smiled at it and nodded.

"Si."

He took Alfred out of Arthur's arms and left.

Arthur waited until he knew Antonio was out of earshot before turning to Francis.

"Alright," he said with a sigh. "What is it?"

Francis walked up to him.

"I need to talk to you," he said seriously.

"I know that. You said it while we were in the car."

"This is important Angleterre."

Arthur's face became formal.

"Of course. Sorry."

Francis looked down and sighed.

"As I've already told you, I've only ever loved Jeanne. Ever since I lost her nearly six hundred years ago, I haven't slept with anyone else. Zose silly rumors were just to keep up appearances. I haven't loved anyone but mon Jeanne." He raised his face to look into Arthur's eyes. "Until now."

Arthur stared at him.

"Y-You love me?"

Francis nodded.

"Oui."

"H-How?"

"I fell in love with you when you were sick and didn't realize it for a very long time. When I did, I was shocked. We have fought since day one and even when we were allies, we were always at each ozer's zroats. When you lost everyzing, I saw your true side. You are kind and sweet and caring but you never let anyone see zat. I feel deeply in love with you before I even noticed."

Arthur was blushing a deep red.

"You are the same way. I noticed it when you were taking care of me and my sons. I started to depend on you completely, something I never thought I would do, and looked forward to seeing your face. It was strange but it made me happy. I hadn't been truly happy in a long time I realized. Being with you made me happy and I was deeply in love."

Francis stared at him.

He had never expected that Arthur would love him back.

A good punch to the face followed by him stomping off was a good possibility.

He smiled brightly and pulled the other man close.

"I love you, mon petit chou," he whispered.

Arthur blushed but smiled also.

"I love you too, you bloody frog."

Francis moved his arms to around Arthur's waist.

Arthur put his arms around Francis and closed his eyes.

He felt Francis kiss him lightly and his eyes burst open in shock.

"I've wanted to do zat for a long time."

Arthur blushed harder and hid his face in Francis's chest.

Francis smiled wider and slowly started turning.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm dancing, mon cher."

"Why?"

"I want to."

"But there's no music."

"There isn't?"

Francis started to hum and Arthur closed his eyes again, letting Francis lead him around.

He was in bliss until Francis started to sing.

His voice was deep and soothing.

Francis continued to sing in French and closed his eyes also.

"Je t'aime. Voilà duex mots très importants. Que l'on dit sans y croire vraiment. Souvent, sans meme penser. Mon amour, ce sont les duex mots les plus grands. Que l'on créa pour les amants. Qui s'aiment profondément. Sans amour, je cherchais en vain le bonheur. Il était au creux de mon coeur. Mais je l'ai trové et je veux chanter pour toi. Pour toujours, c'est toi mon grand amour. Le soleil de mes jours. C'est toi mon grand amour. Je t'aimerai toujours. Toi mon grand amour."

Arthur sighed happily.

"Je t'aime. Voilà duex mots très importants. Que l'on dit sans y croire vraiment. Souvent, sans meme penser. Mon amour, ce sont les duex mots les plus grands. Que l'on créa pour les amants. Qui s'aiment profondément. Sans amour, je cherchais en vain le bonheur. Il était au creux de mon coeur. Mais je l'ai trové et je veux chanter pour toi. Pour toujours, c'est toi mon grand amour. Le soleil de mes jours. C'est toi mon grand amour. Je t'aimerai toujours. Toi mon grand amour."

Francis didn't let go of Arthur but stopped singing.

They kept dancing for a long time.

Someone slipped into the room and spotted them.

They hid behind some rocks and tried to make sense of the situation.

Arthur was dancing with another man.

They peered at him again.

He was dancing with Francis of all people! Someone he hated!

They couldn't believe Arthur was gay.

Looking back, they saw Francis kiss Arthur gently.

Their jaw dropped and they fell out from behind their hiding spot.

The two men jumped and turned around.

"You!" Francis yelled. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to talk."


	17. Chapter 17

"A-Alice?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. I need to talk to you."

Arthur started shaking.

Francis noticed and pushed him behind his back.

"I need to talk to my husband Francis," she said with a small scowl.

"I don't zink he wants to talk to you."

"This doesn't concern you. Please leave."

Arthur gripped Francis's arm tightly.

"Non. I zink I will stay right here."

"She's the one that tried to kill me," Arthur whispered.

Francis stiffened and glared.

"You tried to kill mon cher?"

"He's not your dear! He's my husband!"

"If he's your husband, why did you try to kill him?"

"Because she hates me."

Francis became angrier.

"If you hated him, why did you marry him?"

"She wanted control and money."

"I didn't expect to be told that that git was powerless! I hate him and he gave me nothing!"

"He gave you everything! He adored you!"

"That wasn't what I wanted!" she screamed.

"Mommy?" a quiet voice asked.

Alice flew around to see Alfred standing near the entrance looking very confused.

He face froze.

Francis and Arthur froze.

"Mommy, what are you doing here?"

"You brat," she said coldly.

Alfred looked even more confused.

"Mommy?"

Alice advanced on him.

Arthur's eyes widened and he shot out from behind Francis to grab Alfred.

He pulled his son close and held him protectively.

"Arthur," she snarled. "Let go of Allen. Now."

Arthur shook his head frantically.

"N-No! You're not going to hurt him!"

"And his name is Alfred," Francis added.

"Stay out of this, frog!" Alice roared.

"Non!" Francis shouted back. "You are not going to hurt mon amour or mon fils!"

"He is not your love and Alfonse is not your son!"

"I love Arthur! I love Alfred! I love Peter! Zey are mine! You lost your right to zem when you faked your death! I took zem in when you burned down ze house and I took care of zem! Zey are mine!"

"Shut up!" Alice yelled as she pulled a small gun out of her pocket and pointed it at Arthur's head.

Everyone froze.

Arthur smiled.

"Go on. Do it. You know I can't die. You already tried and it didn't work. That thing is useless."

Alice frowned for a moment.

"Maybe to you, but not to him."

She moved the gun to point at Alfred.

"Don't you fucking dare."

"Try me," she said as she clicked off the safety and started to pull the trigger.

"Non!"

Francis leapt forward and shoved Arthur and Alfred out of the way.

A bullet ripped through his chest and blood started pouring out of the hole.

Francis closed his eyes and fell to the floor.

"FRANCIS!" Arthur screamed.

The Frenchman didn't move.

"You one-time lover is weak," Alice said with a laugh.

Arthur glared at her but a small cry from Alfred made him look down.

"Alfred, go get Antonio! Tell him Daddy needs help!"

He put Alfred on the ground and pushed him towards the tunnel.

"No!"

Arthur jumped forward and tried to pull the weapon out of Alice's hands.

"Go!"

Alfred looked scared but he scrambled up the passage to the house.

"Uncle Antonio!" he shouted. "Uncle Antonio!"

The man appeared at once.

"What is it chiquito?"

Alfred stumbled and Antonio picked him up.

"D-Daddy!" he struggled to say. "Daddy needs you! Mommy hurt Mr. Francis!"

"Slow down chiquito. What's wrong?"

"Daddy needs help!" he repeated. "He's fighting with Mommy!"

"You do know your Mommy is dead, si?"

"Nuh uh! She's hurting Daddy!" He pointed to the tunnel. "Look! She's down there!"

"Okay okay." Antonio put him on the bed with Lovino and Peter. "Stay here."

He headed down the corridor.

The sounds of a struggle reached his ears and he grabbed a gun off the wall.

He peered around the corner.

Arthur was trying to wrestle something out of a woman's hands.

Antonio hurried to Arthur's side and helped force the woman to the ground.

He grabbed some rope and tied her hands and feet.

"There," he said as he stepped back. "Now you won't be a problem to anyone."

Antonio turned and saw Arthur next to Francis.

He walked over and kneeled next to him.

"What happened?"

Tears were pouring out of Arthur's eyes.

"She tried to shoot Alfred and Francis pushed us out of the way. He was shot instead and hasn't gotten up since."

Antonio put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Don't worry mi amigo. Francis will be okay."

Arthur didn't say anything and Antonio stood up.

"I'll let you be alone."

He picked up Alice and threw her onto his shoulder before walking back to the house.

Arthur continued to cry on Francis's body.

"Don't cry mon cher."

Arthur opened his puffy eyes to see Francis smiling at him.

He didn't move for a moment before he threw himself at Francis, hugging him tightly.

"Cher, I'm fine," he whispered in Arthur's ear as he rubbed his back. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

He kissed Arthur's hair and let him cry himself out.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Arthur said. "This is all my fault."

"Non. It is not. You didn't know what she wanted. You thought she loved you and you loved her back."

"I can't believe I fell for her."

Francis smiled and kissed his forehead.

"She's gone now. Je t'aime."

Arthur smiled weakly at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>AN: OKAY! That's the end! Francis and Arthur live happily ever after and so do Antonio and Lovino and Alfred, Matthew, and Peter!<p>

Sequel anyone?


End file.
